Kurio Breeden
(Wiki under heavy construction) | The Lunatic | The Spazz | Appearance One of the first things one would notice upon looking at Kurio is her ghostly pale white skin, almost albino. Her silky, jet black hair, which falls down passed her shoulders, contrasts this immensely. Her lips look crimson red, but upon closer inspection one might notice it to be actual blood. Typically, this is covered by the mask that hides half of her face. The woman looks thin, possibly due to malnutrition. If you were to see her without her leather armor, you would see a lithe and ribby appearance. All the way down her body are long and hardened scars, old burn marks and wounds that never healed properly. Obviously, Kurio had been through a lot. Some of the scars appear to possibly date all the way back to childhood, although some appear more recent, possibly only months or even weeks old. http://www.rpgbooster.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Beebichu-530313_476798649022825_957341723_n.jpg Armor Reference - Nightingale Set from Skyrim History Her history is a long and dark one, and in all honesty only very few people know it, and it even remains a mystery to herself. Had you asked her, she'd tell you she was raised in a very normal family, with a great childhood, until the voices took over her head, but her past is a much longer and more tragic tale than that. Early Life Born to Renn Breeden and William Breeden, two unsuspecting parents who'd lost their first child, a son, and thought they'd have the perfect little daughter, Kurio was taken away by a distant relative who wanted the perfect assassin. This mysterious man soon found out that from a young age, this girl was never meant to do the work of an killer, but he was determined. Kurio was abused endlessly; mentally and physically. She was beaten and and choked, threatened and tortured as a young child. She was a broken shell. This abuse only got worse as she became a teenager, but slowly she learned to love the pain. This torture became a reward almost to this poor innocent girl who became an insane masochist, driven to insanity for a stranger's personal gain. In the end though, his plan succeeded. Kurio was completely shattered mentally, leaving behind this emotionless woman. She started showing signs of Schizophrenia, developing voices in her head which controlled her every action. She lost all sense of free will, she belonged to her demons. Escaping her Captor As she got older, and perfected her skills, Kurio was done. She snapped, brutally murdering the man that took her from her family at such a young age. Looking at the scene, no one would believe it was an assassin who killed him, as all that was left was a mutilated, bloody mess. Kurio was finally free. She escaped Gilneas, running for Stormwind and killing anyone who got in her way. Arriving at Stormwind Once Kurio got to Stormwind, it was immensely hard for her. Being insane and dangerous, no one would care for this flight risk of a woman. She lived on the streets, in the shadows. She was never the assassin where everyone knew her name, no, she strived in staying hidden. She worked as a freelancer, using what she was taught to do; '' kill.'' House of Onyx While in Stormwind, Kurio was approached by an organization, the House of Onyx. They wanted an assassin, and certainly that's what Kurio was. Agreeing to their terms, she sided with them. She worked with them for a decent amount of time, before the woman realized they did not want her skillset, they wanted to abuse her insanity to use her as a mere slave to them. They realized she felt no emotion, that she had no free will, and they used that. Eventually, Kurio decided to leave the House, going back to working on her own. Relationships Beldred Lethran ~ Romantic While in the House of Onyx, Kurio met Belldred, an incubus. She met him while he was in a relationship, although she found herself falling in love. He ended up leaving the woman he was with for her, and Bel was the only person in her life who she felt sane around, who she felt emotions for. She treasured him, almost never leaving his side. He was her first true love, and she found that precious. It wasn't until she left the House she had to abandon him, not wanting any contact to remain with the organization, she left the only person she ever loved behind. Ny'lethis Shadowmist ~ Romantic/Business Kurio met Ny'lethis doing what she does best, causing the suffering of others. She ran into Ny'lethis when the shady Kaldorei was leading an unsuspecting woman to her home. Kurio, curious, followed the two until they reached a dark and secluded alleyway. Ny'lethis ran with it, and Kurio assisted her in her job. The two decided then that they worked well together, and now have worked together ever since. The Voices Kurio Breeden, insanity incarnate. She is controlled by the voices that riddle her mind, each one she holds so dear to her. Against all better judgement, she will do whatever it takes to please them, to make them appreciate her. She believes that they are her family, that they just want to help her. They thread horrid tales through her head and make her distrusting of the people she once loved, harming the people who were once closest to her. She finds false security in them, despite the horrible things they make her do. It's not uncommon to hear strange muttering and hushed whispers under her breath, and if listening closely one would hear what sounded like a one-sided argument. Kurio knows what the voices make her do is wrong, but she is so desperate to please them, she doesn't care. Equipment Daggers - "Qor'uuyat" Throwing Knives https://productimages.knife-depot.com/6f/387203.jpg Reference Along her belt is a set of about 6 smaller, sharpened throwing knives. These are concealed by the cloak that wraps around her person. Each one has a jet black handle, wrapped with leather strips. These blades are coated in another poison, the effect of it unknown. Other Info Trivia * Kurio's personality is very loosely based off of Cicero from Skyrim. * Kurio was originally supposed to be Stormwindian, but her player has a strange obsession with roleplaying Gilneans. Theme Songs These are songs that may represent Kurio's personality or history. These may change in the future. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-495pRxZAc The Man Upstairs - Voltaire * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVL0QlTHG7g The Chosen - Voltaire * Broken Girl - Matthew West * When it Falls - RWBY Vol. 3 OST * Kill the Lights/Partner's In Crime - Set it Off (Ny'lethis + Kurio theme) * Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Set it Off * From Shadows - RWBY * Sacrifice - RWBY * No Control - Set it Off * Like The Pain - Watt White Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Criminals Category:Melrony Crime Family